cphollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast227
He is famous for his show, and HUGE parties! Club Penguin Tv was made 6 years ago and ended 4 years ago. This was the first Club Penguin TV show and one of the first highly popular Club Penguin videos on youtube. Heatblast227 is retired. He quit because he was hacked twice. It was rumored that Heatblast227 was dating Mmdance. Heatblast227 favorites (taken from his interview with Data782 on November 7th, 2008.) Favorite Sport = Soccer Favorite Animal = Dogs Favorite Music = Rock, Pop and Alternative Favorite Game = Puffle Round Up, Pizzatron 3000 and Catchin Waves Hobbies = Going outside and camping Things about me(Heatblast227):(interview = 2008) Penguin Name: Heatblast227 Hometown: Marlton, New Jersey (I used to live in Columbia, Maryland) People on Club Penguin That I know in real life: Tacky916, Gabbygirl22, Claymation, Rosamay228, Superboy17, Sg Slider, Gdg Slider Age: 12 (On my YouTube account I say I’m 17, but I’m really only 12! lol)' (He is now 18 as of 2014)' Penguin’s Birthday: September 14, 2006 My Real Birthday: February, 1996 Hobbies: Club Penguin, Making Movies, Playing with my green screen, Playing with my dog outside, playing with friends, watching tv, going outside, swimming, playing soccer… Favorite Food: Umm, I have no idea. I like all kinds of food. Especially chicken. Favorite Animal: Dog Favorite Game: Club Penguin! Favorite Season: Summer Favorite Color: Red Favorite Sport to play: Soccer, Football Favorite Sport to watch: Football, Soccer, Baseball Other Messages from Heatblast227: * I do NOT hack. Hacking is very bad, and it messes up Club Penguin. You can even be banned by doing it. * I have met rockhopper many times before. * When ever I am on the servers Avalanche, Matterhorn, Wind Chill, Shiver, or Breeze, It means that I want to be left alone. To understand why this is, read History of Heatblast. * Sometimes penguins try to interview me, (And I like it! ) and they sometimes ask me questions that dont go throught club penguin’s filter. When interviewing, try to just ask with club penguin’s pre-writtin questions. * My buddy list is MORE than full because i have 101 out of 100 buddies. lol! That’s because I used the Buddy Glitch! You can find it on Glitches Page. * I dont know how this rumor started, but its been going around that I only add famous penguins to my buddy list. This is not true. When ever I have a free space on my buddy list, like if someone removes me, or i remove them, ANYONE can be added. Not just Famous Penguins. * I have never ever never ever never been banned! Not once! And I want to keep it that way! * I’m trying to be the nicest, and most reasonable person I can be towards others. Like when I say, “My list is Full,” It’s true. One thing that I really get upset about, is when people take it personallly when I say that. One time, there was a penguin at my St. Patrick’s Day Party who kept saying, “IM QUITTING CLUB PENGUIN BECAUSE HEATBLAST WONT ADD ME!” Of course, he was getting in the way of the film, and making me look bad. This is why I had to cut part of the song out on episode 19! I try to be as nice as I can, but sometimes it doesn’t work out. I don’t know why people have to say that to me. It makes me feel bad. * Anyone can join CPTVA!!!!!!! * Read more at http://websitester.wordpress.com/heatblast227-page/